


My Sweet Impostor Mates

by MuneLyte



Series: My Impostors [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuneLyte/pseuds/MuneLyte
Summary: The sequel to My Sweet Impostors.What new adventure's await Purple in space.Let me know if I'm missing tags
Relationships: Green/Orange (Among Us), Green/Purple (Among Us), Orange/Purple (Among Us)
Series: My Impostors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	My Sweet Impostor Mates

Purple was excited it had been a few months since he had left Earth and made it to where he was now. There were still so many things to take in. Sure most of the view outside was still just space, but the technology on the ship was completely different then the Skeld. After he had gotten on the ship with Orange and Green they started the journey home. The level of technology and intelligence that their species has compared to that on Earth is amazing, Green said it was because Purple's solar system was still young compared to some of the others. The fact that there was more life out there was still astounding, sure Earth had movies about space and extraterrestrial life but something about actually experiencing it was completely different. Its hard to believe that only five months ago Purple was sitting at home on Earth wondering if he was every going to get accepted into the space program.

Green had at one point directed the ship through some sort of warp gate and after a few moments of everything being nothing but a blur Purple could tell they were very far away from where they Earth. It was almost surreal and while Purple really wanted to pinch himself his training stopped him from taking off his suit without knowing if it was safe to or not.

After about an hour or two of Green pressing buttons on the control panel Orange got up and walked over to the seat that they had put Purple in. “Its safe for you to take your helmet off, Green adjusted the setting on the ship. It should be breathable to you now.” 

Purple hesitated for a brief moment before unlatching his helmet and taking it off. He found it easier to breathe then he ever did back on Earth. He gave a shy smile up to Orange. That same possessive sound that Purple has heard on occasion from both Green and Orange seemed to vibrate out from both mouths on Orange. Purple swallowed his throat suddenly feeling dry. 

“What happened to waiting till we got him home Orange.” Green commented from the controls.

“Was you that wanted to wait, done waiting.” A feral growl came from Oranges mouth. Green chuckled before he pressed a few more buttons and then stood from his seat as well.

“Trust us, I'll make sure its gentle.” Green said as he walked over towards Purple and Orange.

Orange let out a feral sounding growl as tentacles came from his secondary mouth and wrapped around Purple's wrist and ankles. Purple let out a squeak as he was lifted from the chair by them and pulled closer to Orange. Oranges tongue snaked out and started to lick along Purple's lips, asking for entrance. Purple opened his mouth to say something and Orange immediately took that as permission to shove his tongue into Purple's mouth. Purple moaned as Orange invaded his mouth, it was far from gentle. Orange's tongue was all over his mouth, it even tried to shove its ways down his throat a few times causing him to choke more then once. Orange's more feral instincts having overridden his better judgment, even though Purple was afraid of how fast this was moving he still found himself mewling. Purple was unsure if he should pull away and ask for slower or just let Orange have his way.

Purple was saved from having to make the decision himself as Green said something in that strange alien language of theirs to Orange. Green had to say it a few times before Orange seemed to regain control of himself. Purple was a mess as Orange removed his tongue, his chest heaved as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs, his cheeks were red, his eyes half lidded, there were tears streaming down his face, drool was dripping down the sides of his mouth, and if Orange's tentacles weren't holding him he'd be on the floor. Both Orange and Green found the sight highly erotic and it was only Green's ability to stay level headed that stopped him and Orange from having their way with Purple right then and there. In their or more particularly in Orange's state of mind Purple would be seriously injured, his body was not build like theirs after all. 

“Now Orange, we must take our time with claiming our new mate. His body is not as sturdy as ours, plus it is his first time so he is not used to this kind of treatment.” Green said trying to calm both himself and Orange down with reason. Green also wanted to claim Purple, but he was not a dominant like Orange so it was easier to keep himself in check.

“ **Look at him, must claim. Mine!** ” It was like the Orange Purple had come to know had been replaced by a feral monster, the deep feral sounds of his native language helped fuel the image. While it was super hot, it also terrified Purple.

_Orange's eyes are so dilated, I can hardly see the orange glow they normally have. This is super hot, to be tied up and ravaged by my hot alien boyfriends. But as much as it embarrasses me Green is right, this is my first time. I mean I've made out and had some light petting over the clothes before back in high school, but I focused so hard on getting my degree in college that I never did any of the same stuff my dorm mates did. If I could get my heart out of my throat so that I could actually take a breath I would definitely tell Orange I needed him to slow it down. I'm glad Green is at least still rational._

“ **We don't even have a proper bed or food for him to eat after the claiming, he will need both to restore his energy. Would you dishonor your new mate by not proving you could proved for him? Would you dishonor him by showing that you care little for his needs?** ” Green responded back deciding to change tactics with Orange, after all he is an alpha male. Purple had no idea what Green just said but it caused Orange to freeze completely. However before Orange could respond back the comm on the ships control panel started to buzz. Green seemed to give Orange a meaningful look, to which Orange just pouted, before he went to answer the comm. 

Orange seemed very sulky now, he rearranged himself and Purple so that Orange was sitting in the chair and Purple was straddling him. The tentacles no longer the bruising hold they had been, they were still wrapped around his limbs though. Purple wished he wasn't wearing his suit still so that he could feel them dancing on his skin like he saw them doing on his suit. Orange let out a deep sigh before shifting back more into the form Purple was more used too. The tentacles still remained though, Purple could almost feel the heat from the second mouth against his stomach. It made him shudder which Orange make that feral growl again but he otherwise remained still. Not making a move to ravish Purple again, at least not yet.

Green came back over, apparently the call was from another ship that had more of their species. They were a merchant ship and so Green wanted to stop in order to get supplies. Green and Orange could go months without eating, Purple on the other hand could not so they needed to get enough resources to make sure that Purple got home safely. 

“ **I haven't even claimed him yet, those beast will try to take him** ” Orange responded back in that language again, he didn't seem happy.

“ **Between the two of us we can keep him safe, we need supplies. If he starves to death then we will be terrible mates. Just don't let him out of your sight.** ” Said Green back.

“ **Oh believe me I won't, I will kill anything and everything that touches my human. That doesn't mean I like it, can't we just land on a planet or something?** ” Orange growled back.

After a few more minutes of them going back and forth Orange eventually relented. Purple was going to get to meet more aliens. But judging by the possessive upset tone of Orange and the equally possessive yet worried under tones in Green's voice Purple didn't know if the aliens on this merchant ship were safe of not.

\-------------------------------------

Purple was excited, this time he was actually in alien culture. He couldn't look at everything he wanted to because Orange wouldn't let him walk five steps without being up his ass. But he guessed that was understandable, this place was big and packed.

When Green told him that they were getting on a merchant ship he wondered if it was like the super centers back on Earth. He was not expecting how big it was, Earth did not have ships this large. Hell, Purple was certain he could fit Earth in this thing. It was very intimidating and he was honestly glad to have Orange so close. Green was a little bit away from them, he was actually doing the shopping that they had come here to do. 

There were lots of stalls all with a variety of all manners of creatures talking in different languages. Purple didn't have to know their language to know they were trying to get people to come buy their product. Though he wished he did so that he could know what all the odd and fascinating things were. The place was full of even more beings who were buying wares, haggling prices, selling product, or selling more shady things. It was all so amazing and Purple could only guess at what even half of the things he was could possibly be. 

Purple took in every thing he could from the safety of Orange's intimidating presence, yes he was actually snarling at anyone who got to close to Purple even by accident. Green sighed to himself as he picked out things that would be edible for a human as well as some other necessities for all of them, he knew that Orange was drawing more attention to their group by acting the way he was but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. After all the alpha was protecting their unclaimed exotic mate in a crowd of people that would more then likely snatch him up and sell him to the highest bidder. Not that they told Purple this, after all they didn't want to worry him.

Purple's suit alone drew a lot of attention and standing next to Green and Orange who were still in their human guises had more then one creature doing a double take. Most however did not do a triple take after catching glimpses of the more then one set of fangs that Orange was sporting and the tentacles that wrapped themselves possessively around the purple clad being when ever someone got to close.

After a few hours Green had gathered most of the supplies they needed. Purple was more then happy to help carry things especially since Orange was to busy warding off any and all 'danger'. There was a loud commotion coming from a building near the stall they were at, it seemed that two groups of creatures were fighting. Purple didn't know what was being said even with the loud shouting. Suddenly one of them threw a punch and then they were fighting. There were tables from the, what Purple assumed was a restaurant being thrown around. Chairs were broken on the backs of some of the strange creatures. Dishes flying as the fight escalated. 

Suddenly Purple found himself on the ground as a large creature ended up getting thrown at him. It hurt, a lot. The creature got up and as he did Purple could see spikes going up the back side of its arms, spikes that were covered in red. As Purple looked down he saw that when the creature had landed on him its spikes had stabbed through the suit and into his stomach. That's when all hell broke loose.

Purple wasn't entirely sure what was happening. His stomach hurt, it was hard to breathe, his vision was blurry, and there was a strange substance on the front of his helmet. All he could hear was screams and maybe someone talking to him. But that was all slowly starting to fade out, a silence over taking his senses and a blackness over taking his vision. 

“Orange? Green?” Weakly escaped Purple's lips as he faded into darkness.

\-----------------------------------------

“ **They haven't completed the mating process, but its clear they've already bonded to the creature.** ” Purple can hear a voice in the darkness but he can't understand it everything was muffled.

“ **Weird that such a strong species would choose to bond with such a weak one, if we hadn't gotten it into the healing chamber when we did then we would have had to put those two down.** ” Another voice seems to be responding, Purple can't tell if it just that he's out of it or if the beings in the room are speaking a different language. Purple wondered why he felt like he was floating.

“ **The alpha is normally the most aggressive but that beta was also very aggressive, its a good thing beta's can keep their head more easily then alphas. We should probably let them in soon though, I don't want to have to clean up anymore blood then normal. Have you set up the room to the specifications the beta gave us?** ” The first voice was talking again, it seemed to be walking away.

“ **Yes doctor, its safe for us to open.** ” There was beeping and then Purple felt like he was sinking. It was to brief for him to panic though as he felt his back against something firm. Then a whoosh sound above him, the beeping was louder. He felt like something was being pulled from his throat, he wanted to gag but everything felt numb. Purple could feel himself being lifted and placed on something soft, then darkness took him again.

\------------------------------

When Purple woke next he felt warm, warm and safe. It was like he was cocooned by something, he shifted slightly and his cocoon shifted around him. He heard two familiar rumbles on either side of him. Purple opened his eyes he couldn't see anything, it was dark all around him he feels a momentary sense of panic. 

“Orange? Green?” Purple rasps, his throat feeling drier then that time he ate his ex-girlfriends attempt at cornbread. He saw a pair of Green eyes glowing in the darkness and feels the warmth behind him shift closer. He can feel warm breath on his shoulder and he just knows its Oranges that's behind him. Purple feels his body relax but his throat still feels really drying. “Water?” He tries again weakly.

Green shifts back more and the cocoon of warmth is broken as he sits up, the light of the room blinding Purple as Green pulls back his tentacles. Purple groans in discomfort with only makes his throat hurt more. Green comes back after a few seconds with a cup in his hand and helps Purple to sit up which causes Orange to make a displeased sound. Green then brings the cup up to Purple's lips, it doesn't taste like water but it cools his burning throat so he gulps it down greedily. After Purple is done drinking, Orange shifts them so that Purple is in a sitting position resting back against his chest. It was in that moment that Purple notices that he is naked, Purple blushes.

“W...what uh, what happened?” Purple asks after he takes a moment to collect himself. He remembered a fight, then pain, and screams but he didn't know what happened after that. He hears Orange growl viciously behind him.

“ **I can explain that.** ” A voice from the door says. The voice belonged to a short Blue reptilian looking creature. It had feathers covering its head and a raptor like face. It was dressed a silky Golden robe and had a strange device attached to the side of its head. 

“He can't understand you, unlike us he only knows the one language and we don't have a translator to give to him.” Green responds before the creature can go on. Purple hears it make those strange clicking sounds again before it pulls a device out of a pouch that looks similar to the one its wearing. It offers the device towards Orange seemingly knowing better then to get any closer to Purple. Orange takes the device, looks it over carefully. This pulls an indignant sound from the creature, once Orange seems satisfied he presses a button on the side and then attaches the device to Purple's ear. It seems like its supposed to act sort of like a bluetooth.

“Can you under stand me now? Good, now as I was saying. There was a group traders who got in to a scuffle with a group acquirers was supposed to bring them some items. The traders had promised one amount and there contacts wanted another. Long story short it ended up in them fighting, now normally that wouldn't have been problem, we are used to that kind of thing here. I don't normally have to leave my work in order to get involved. However, one of the acquirers ended up getting shoved into you and his spines went straight through your guts. Which is normally just another day of business. You're mates on the other hand did not appreciate your endangerment and long story short there is a lot of blood and gore that now needs to be cleaned off the streets of my market.” Purple was shocked at first, the device allowed him to be able to understand what the creature was saying. It was so fascinating that he almost missed what was being said. 

He focused on back on the conversation around the part where it talked about the fight starting, he remembered that, he also remembered being stabbed, he didn't not know that his mates had killed who knows how many people. Purple was still slightly unsure what a mate meant to Orange and Green's species but he did know that on Earth it was supposed to be deeper and more connecting then a marriage. So he supposes that if they saw him that way and then get hurt that they would have all rights to be understandable upset.

“So then are my...mates in trouble? Is that why you are here?” Purple feels really shy referring to Orange and Green as his mates, but it also feels right rolling off his tongue. He can tell Orange and Green are very happy about it too. He feels Orange tighten his grip around him and Green slides onto the bed and presses himself into both Orange and Purple's side. Purple can hear what sounds like a low rumbling purr and decides he needs to refer to them as mates more often. 

“No, they are not. Even if the survivors wanted to do something about it we have protection laws here in order to protect mated partners. Though I would finalize your bond soon, there's only so much protection we can offer to courting mates. Though to make up for the incident I would like to offer you a few nights in one of my private hotels. Think of it as my blessing and your mating gift. I'll send someone to escort you.” It gives a toothy grin and a wink before it bows and leaves the room. Both Orange and Green seemed stunned.

Purple was confused. Though he understood a nice gesture when it was offered but he didn't understand why it seemed to stun Green and Orange so much.

“We should get Purple dressed, I'm sure who ever she sends will be here soon and I don't want them leering at my Purple.” Green says suddenly as he stands and walks over to where Purple's clothes are. Well its mostly just a purple tank, some black boxers, and his suit. All of which look like they were cleaned and fixed because there is no sign that Purple was stabbed. Orange shifts behind him forcing Purple out of the bed, he blushes very hard and tries to cover himself with the blanket on the bed. He hasn't been naked in front of anyone in a very long time and definitely not someone hes been attracted to sexually. Orange rips the blanket away from him and Purple can feel both sets of eyes hungrily running over his body before Green starts handing him his clothes. Purple takes the clothing offered and starts dressing quickly much to Orange and Green's dismay. He feels he's going to lose his virginity and its going to happen very soon.

\------------------------------------

It had taken about two hours before someone came and got them from the hospital where they had brought Purple after he'd been hurt. They got into some sort of vehicle, that raised up into the air before it took off towards where they were going. The hotel or at least thats what Purple thought it was, was vary large and extravagant looking. Green had told Purple a bit about there host on the way over, her name was Qurthikluka or something like that. The alien translator apparently didn't translate when the words 'name is' in front of it, and it didn't exactly translate well into English either way. But she was the owner of the entire merchant ship itself, she was also really important for other stuff too. Purple was only half way paying attention, to busy taking in everything as they were driving here.

Once inside the build Purple couldn't decide what to focus on first, there was so many strange and beautiful alien decorations everywhere. One of the few things Purple noticed besides all of the decorations was a lack of any other life forms in the building. There were a few that looked like the managed the hotel but even then there weren't that many. One of the few that was there that Green had apparently been talking to while Purple was distracted lead them to what looked like an elevator. It pressed a button once all of them were on board and it took them up several levels. It made a little chime as they reached their destination. The creature, now that Purple was looking at it, was a tall lanky fish looking thing that was covered in fur. It lead them to a door and gestured at Green who then took out a card and held it up to the door. The door dinged and then swung open.

“The Mistress has made sure you got an entire floor to yourselves. The atmosphere has been changed on this floor and the two adjacent floors to suit your needs. There is no one above you and no one below you. You will not be disturbed, good day. The Mistress does request an audience on the top floor as soon as possible though” The creature says and then makes some sort of gesture which Purple assumes is probably the same as bowing. Purple stays close to Orange though, not wanting to do anything to offend anyone but also not knowing what is customary in this type of setting. The creature leaves them alone and goes back to the elevator.

They escort Purple into the room and he is just in awe. The room is big and lavishly decorated, there is a giant bed against the back corner of the room. A well stocked bar with an assortment of drinks Purple couldn't even begin to pronounce was along the wall closest to the entrance. Not to far from it was a seating area with an extravagant couch and a few arm chairs. On the other side of the room was a door that was opened up to reveal what looked like a bathroom. To say Purple was in shock was putting it mildly.

“You can take off your suit in here. They made it so that this entire floor, as well as the ones above and below were set at a level your species could breathe in.” Green's voice slightly startles Purple since he was so engrossed in taking everything in. But when he finally registers what Green said, Purple hesitantly removes his helmet. The oxygen is pleasant, much like it was back in the hospital and Purple is glad to finally be able to breathe without his helmet on.

“Now we claim.” Orange said with a low growl, he had been ultimately silent since they entered into the market, though Purple was used to him not saying much normally he was relieved to finally hear Orange talk again.

“Not yet,” Green was met with a displeased growl from Orange but he pressed on. “If we don't go meet with our host she will no doubt come to us. I don't want her looking at our Purple anymore then she already has and it would not be good if you attacked her in a frenzy.” Green reasoned to Orange. “We'll leave Purple here, he can use the time to freshen up and relax a little. I'm sure it has been a stressful few months for him. When we come back there will be no more delays.” Green ended with a possessive growl which Orange answered back. They both gave Purple a lustful look which had him blushing hard. “We will be back, don't let anyone in.” Green said and before they left Purple found himself in between the two of them with not one but two extremely long tongues vying for space in his mouth. It left Purple breathless and dizzy Green had to sit him down on the couch before letting go. With one last smoldering look, they were gone.

After taking a few moments to regain his breathing Purple decided to check out the bathroom. Green was right, it had been a long time since he relaxed and without his suit. It feels like he left Earth years ago, but in reality is had only been almost six months. Purple stripped out of his suit and left it on one of the chairs not knowing where else to put it. He then walked into the bathroom in just his undergarments. The bathroom was just as elegant as the rest of the room, Purple definitely felt out of place in such niceness compared to where he lived before. After a few minutes of messing around with a few things Purple eventually figured out the alien technology and got the bath running. He took off his clothes and made sure to leave the translator on the counter before he stepped into the bath. The 'water' if it could be called that, was nothing like back on Earth. Purple didn't see anything for temperature settings but the liquid seemed to automatically adjust itself around Purple, it was the perfect temperature and he was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

Purple lost track of how long he'd been in the bath for when suddenly his stomach rumbled. Purple couldn't remember the last time he ate. It reminded him about the remaining crew members. If he remembered correctly from his internal clock if had only been a few hours since they had left Polus. But Purple was not sure exactly how space travel worked, the technology he was used to was nowhere near as advanced. A few hours for him could have been years for everyone else for all he knew and then there was however long he was in the hospital for. Purple's stomach rumbled again, he supposed he could ask Green about it later but right now he wanted to find something to eat.

Purple got out of the tub and the liquid seemed to just run right off of him. He touched his arm but it was completely dry and there was a slight what could only be describe as mango smell coming from his skin. Purple had never felt so clean before it was like every nook and cranny had been cleansed. Purple blushed because everywhere that had been in the 'water' felt like that and that meant everywhere. Purple supposed it was more convenient then actually washing yourself. He saw a purple silky looking robe on the counter next to the translator that wasn't there when he entered the bathroom and his clothes were gone. Purple was surprised and panicked and covered himself with his hands as he frantically looked around the room. Not seeing anyone he grabbed the robe which was super soft and rather short but he put it on anyway not wanting to be naked, before putting the translator back on. 

Purple went back into the main room and panicked a little more because he noticed his suit was gone from the chair. He hoped that maybe it was just some sort of cleaning servants and they were going to bring his clothes back. But he was not sure and wished Green and Orange would return soon. Purple started as there was a knock on the door. He could hear a garbled screeching from the other side and the translator in his ear chimed in with the words 'room service'. Purple supposed that their host must have made sure everything would be taken care of during their stay here. He went up to the door and after a few seconds managed to figure out what to press in order to get the door to slide open. It was the same or at least Purple thought it was the same fur covered fish like person from before. It pushed in a floating cart with several covered trays on it before it made that same gesture Purple saw earlier and then it took its leave. 

There were so many different smells coming from the trays, Purple didn't know where to start. When he looked at them they all looked extremely strange, he hoped his host wouldn't send anything that would be dangerous to him but he doesn't know how much his host knows about what would be dangerous to him. Purple contemplates waiting for Orange and Green but then his stomach grumbles again. He hopes he doesn't eat anything that will kill him as he reaches for something that doesn't look super weird.

\-------------------------------

The food was weird, it tasted just a weird too, it didn't taste bad but it was definitely not something Purple was used to eating. He was curled up on the couch now, unsure of what to do while he was waiting. He wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed but he definitely felt that Green and Orange should have been back by now. He was also starting to feel hot, though the robe he was wearing hardly provided enough cover to be the cause of the heat. He was also feeling very turned on, he wondered if maybe he'd been drugged and wished he'd just waited for Orange and Green to return before he's eaten. 

Purple got up and slowly started walking towards the bed when there was another knock on the door. He did not want to answer the door in his current condition. He heard a different voice from behind the door, he'd never heard this one before. The translator said 'room service', Purple defiantly did not want anyone seeing him in his current stat, except maybe Green and Orange. He hoped that if he ignored it that they would go away and he continued moving towards the bed, starting to pant from the heat.

Purple pretty much dropped himself on the bed, the robe irritating him skin but at the same time exciting him more. Purple let out a breathy moan wishing that Orange and Green where there. Purple dragged a hand along his chest and moaned when it brushed across his nipple before it continued its path down to where he really wanted it. Purple threw his head back in a silent shriek as he grasped himself, the silk of the bedding rubbing against his legs as he spread them causing him to whimper. 

“My my, I came here to kill you in retribution for what happened to my bros, but how can I ignore such an enticing sight.” A voice Purple didn't know said from the side of the bed Purple was on. Purple's eye's shot open, he didn't remember closing them and he didn't hear the door open. 

There standing in front of him was the same creature from earlier, the one that had gotten thrown into him during the fight. Purple would have thought he would have been the first one Orange ripped apart but he didn't exactly ask for details. Purple then remembered he was half naked with a strange creature in his room and tried to cover himself with the robe. 

“Now now, no need to be modest.” The male or at least Purple thought he was male judging from the bulge he could see in its pants, grabbed Purple's hands in one of his big ones and pinned them to the bed above his head. “Lets get a real good look atcha,” Purple tried to close his legs as the bigger male's eyes roved over his body. “Guess you're kinda cute for whatever you are. Then again a holes a hole.” He had a filthy sharp toothed grin as let out a horrid chuckle. Purple managed to twist one of wrist lose from the creatures hold and tried to hit the male, but he pulled back before Purples hand could connect. 

This gave Purple enough leeway to maneuver his leg in a position where he could kick the bigger male in between his legs. Purple rolled himself off the bed while the bigger male was reeling from the blow, he tried to make it to the door but the drugs in his system made his legs feel like jello. Purple found himself panting on the ground trying his best to crawl towards the door. But before Purple could make it far the other male grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around before smacking Purple hard enough that the translator in his ear fell out. 

Purple felt blood spilling from his mouth as he laid dazed on the ground. He could no longer understand the other male as he was picked up and thrown back on the bed. Purple wished he was anywhere but here. Purple wasn't stupid he knew the other male was going to force himself on him and he was certain the drug in his system was going to make him enjoy it even though he didn't want it. He wished Orange and Green were here, he didn't want to lose his virginity to this monster.

“Green, Orange.” Purple whimpered out as blood and tears streamed down his face. There was a sound, it sounded familiar and Purple looked up above the bed where a vent was a set of glowing eyes. There was a loud creak of metal bending and ripping, then suddenly the other male was gone from above Purple. Purple could hear things in the room breaking, cries of pain, wet squelching sounds, bones crunching, then it was quiet. Then there was Orange and Green by his side, both were fussing over him and all Purple could do was cry. 

They both held him, then they were both touching him. As if trying to reassure themselves more then Purple that everything was fine. They whispered sweet things into Purple's ear as they lick and nipped Purple in what seemed to be all the right places. Purple's pain was replaced with pleasure, he felt Green's tongue cleaning the blood along the sides of his mouth before the tongue was in his mouth. He felt Orange between his legs, which twitched and trembled while Orange's tongue was inside of him. Purple felt overwhelmed, but the drug was still in full effect for him so he didn't feel afraid or nervous. Right now all he wanted was Orange and Green and he made sure they knew it. Purple moaned loudly, he writhed and wiggled, and when Green finally pulled his tongue from his mouth he breathlessly moaned both of their names. 

Orange slid up his body with a possessive growl and Purple felt a thick tentacle like appendage slide into him. Purple was in heaven, he was sure this was supposed to hurt but all he felt was pleasure as Orange immediately started to thrust. Purple's legs wrapped around Orange as he was claimed rough and quick by the feral sounding Orange. 

Green wanted to do more, but he knew Orange needed to claim first in order to calm his dominant nature, so all he could do was watch. But even just watching had Green excited, the faces their darling Purple made as he was claimed were beautiful. Green couldn't wait for his turn to make Purple make such faces too. Green whimpered as Purple cried out in pleasure.

Orange knew Green was waiting impatiently for his turn, but his instincts were on crazy mode right now. He knew he should be more gentle with Purple but seeing someone else try to claim what was his, what was theirs. He couldn't control himself anymore, he needed to claim Purple and make sure everyone knew who he belonged to. Then after he finished claiming his sub he would claim his beta while his beta claimed their sub. With that thought in his mind Orange leaned forward and bit into Purple's shoulder. 

Purple screamed, the bite was sudden and he knew it should have hurt seeing as it drew blood but all it did was cause Purple to unexpectedly orgasm. The tightening of his internal muscles had Orange filling him as he continued to thrust hard into Purple's body. Orange slowly stopped thrusting as he took his teeth out of Purple's shoulder, he was very proud of the mark he left on Purple's shoulder. Purple laid there panting, a felt like he'd just run a marathon and there wasn't enough air in the room. Orange was making a content purr like rumble as he pulled himself out of Purple. He moved off the the side and suddenly Green was in between his legs.

“I know you probably need a minute, but I can not wait any longer. Forgive me.” Green says before he thrust himself inside of Purple. Purple mewls, he's tired but the drug still in his system has him ready to go again in seconds. Green lets out his own gasping mewl and Purple sees that Orange is behind him. Then they are thrusting, Orange's hard thrust setting the pace. It seems more brutal now that Orange is thrusting into Green, but Green can handle the rougher thrust and takes most of the brunt of it to try to make it less rough for Purple. Green is moaning just as loudly as Purple, neither of them are going to last much longer. Green buries his fangs into Purple's shoulder in the same spot that Orange did which has Purple screaming out another orgasm with Green and Orange not far behind. 

\-----------------------------------

Purple wakes up sometime later in between his two mates, he doesn't know how long he was asleep. Whatever that drug was had him going for what seemed like forever, he lost track of how many times they did it and thinking about it has his face turning red. He can't believe all the sounds that came out of his mouth.

“You're thinking to loud.” Orange says shifting behind him. 

“How are you feeling?” A worried Green says from in front of him. 

Purple could feel a massive bruise on his face from where that guy hit him, his tongue hurt from where he bit it when he was hit, his hips hurt from where Orange and Green no doubt left more bruises, his behind hurt and he could feel both males buried deep inside of him, and his stomach felt bloated from all the fluids that both males were still keeping trapped in him. He finally had sex with the two men he deeply cared about and yeah he was almost raped and yes there was a drug fueling him into a lust filled state but all and all he felt really good.

Purple smiled slightly, his face hurting to much for more, “I feel really good. I mean everything hurts but I still feel good.” Purple said, wiggling slightly between both males causing them to let out possessive groans. “But why did you guys take so long last night? I thought you said it was going to be quick.” Purple asked to which Orange let out an agitated sound.

“It was supposed to be quick, but then she asked us to come work for her. She offered us better pay then our current employer and a safe place for you while we are out on missions. It was a lot to take in and she laid out all the finer details. We were going to give her and answer when she stopped us. See the type of creature she is, is more closer to that of a parasite. She feeds off a host and in return she gains a knowledge of their vitals that she can feel even when they are not in the same room as her. She felt the vitals of one of her staff suddenly stop and told us there was something wrong. Aside from her we are the only other ones here. When the elevator wouldn't work we panicked, Orange was the first one to get in the vent while Qurthikluka gave me general directions on how to get to this floor quickest. We both came as fast as we could and the twist and turns of the ventilation shaft. I'm glad we got here in time before that fucker could do anything else to you. I'm sorry we weren't here before he hurt you though.” Green finished as he gently touched the bruised cheek on Purple's face. 

Purple was just glad they did make it before that bastard could have his way with him. Purple shifted slightly indicating that he wanted to get up. Orange and Green both hesitated, not wanting to let go of Purple but eventually both males pulled back so that Purple could sit up. Purple felt gross now, the fluids that were trapped inside of him were now leaking out freely, he really needed to go to the bathroom. As Purple shimmied his way over Green and went to get up from the bed he looked out into the room and froze.

There was carnage everywhere, there sickly greenish blue blood of the creature painted the walls and furniture. There were what Purple assumed were internal organs strewn about various places in the room. There sitting in the center of one of the couches was the head of the bastard that had hurt him with parts of his face missing. Purple had known that Orange and Green were capable of horrific things from the two people they killed back on the Skeld but he never saw much of the bodies and they were clean compared to this. Purple felt sick, both Orange and Green could see the sudden paleness of Purple as it happened. Orange was quicker then Green though and was off the bed and had Purple in the bathroom before Green could move. Purple emptied the contents of his stomach while Orange rubbed his back, Green was standing in the doorway looking upset.

“I completely forgot about the mess, I'm sorry Purple. I shouldn't have let you get up and see that. I'll call room service and see about getting us a different room.” Green said hurriedly before walking away from the bathroom. 

Purple could hear vague noises from the other room in between his heaving. He could hear the bath behind him starting up as he felt Orange shift slightly away before coming back. Once he felt his stomach had calmed enough he sat back, Orange flushed the toilet before lifting him up and settling him in the tub. Orange stayed outside of the water and washed Purple's body while he laid in the tub. Purple supposed the sight of the carnage was what set him off more because he was honestly glad the monster was dead. Green came back a few minutes later.

“I got us a new room to stay in for the time being.” Green said as he sat next to Orange outside the tub and placed his hand on one of Purple's knees. “How are you feeling?” Green was worried. 

“Better if you'd join me.” Purple said as he shifted his body to make room for his mates in the tub. Both Orange and Green jumped on the invitation and both slid themselves in to the tub on either side of Purple. They ran their hands along Purple's body feeling every inch, even though Purple was theirs they still couldn't believe that they had gotten lucky enough to find him. What had started as a botched scouting mission had turned into the best thing that had happened to them. To believe that they found their third mate on a backwater underdeveloped planet, they thanked all of the stars.

Purple couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had always spent his life as sort of an outcast, not many people being into the same things he was made it hard to make friends. His only drive that kept him going was the chance of some day making it into space. Then when he finally made it there he was even more lucky to find extraterrestrial life and they both liked him. Purple had to occasionally pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This all felt to good to be true, he thanked the instant attraction or whatever it was that drew them together. With a content sigh he snuggled into the two men he was lucky to have found.

“I can't wait till you're plump with our young.” Orange said suddenly with his hand resting on Purple's stomach. 

“But I'm a guy, I can't get pregnant?” Purple said with a start. Green chuckled behind him and Orange just let out a possessive growl. Their gentle caresses turning into something more. “Wait, Green? Orange?” Purple couldn't tell if they were kidding or if they really had someway of knocking him up. Neither of them answering and instead opting to make incoherent sentences come from Purple instead. The last coherent thought Purple had was that he wouldn't really be upset if they could somehow get him pregnant, after all, he loves his sweet impostor mates.


End file.
